Talk:Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Similar to Adolf Hitler? If that's the case, you think he can be similar to the Red Skull or Dr. Wilhelm Strasse? Both of whom are also Nazis? Ebb1993 (talk) 14:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 And how is he similar to Izanami? This guy's worse than her. Ebb1993 (talk) 14:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 The two characters Nazis that you mentioned also count, and about Izanami was just an example, she is one of the anime characters I've ever seen that is treated as a god by her henchmen.Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 14:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I wonder why people hate him, he is an amazing antagonist, people should have more respect for the antagonists. DestroyerSubjugator90 (talk) 16:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I agree, he can be a nasty villain and hated by all viewers, but he is still an amazing antagonist that deserves a little more attention. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 21:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Agree on it, I like Kurumi, but I prefer the Wescott by level of badness, I started to like him especially when he cut off all arms of the directors of DEM for trying to fire him and also when he tried to destroy the entire city of Tengu. Technically it seems that the position of his main antagonist will be replaced during the first episodes of the third season, the main antagonist in the arc of the new spirit will be Roger Murdoch. However, he will be far more brutal and evil during the season 3. (if this is released) Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 06:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I read the light novel, he knows more about the spirits, and somehow he knows Phantom and he is imprisoning the second spirit somewhere in the world, and during his conversation with Elliot said he was already 30 years they not on speaking terms, and 30 years ago was the same year that the first spirit caused the first spacequake, so my question is: He is really the first spirit''? I know there is a big possibility. First Spirit As you said, there is a '''great' possibility, he knows more than anyone in the anime, was disclosed by Keitaro Motonaga that Kurumi Tokisaki will die at the climax of the story, the only people able to kill Kurumi is God, Phantom and Wescott. Wescott in my opinion is considered a Fallen Spirit, as well as Fallen Angels, it was said that the spirits were created by God to cause him to travel between dimensions to destroy mankind and cause the apocalypse, in biblical terms, Wescott can be considered Lucifer, yet even Wescott possibly be a fallen spirit, he still wants to destroy humanity. somehow he knows about the past of Shido, he knows the real last name Takamiya, and Wescott some way involved with the disappearance (or death) of parents the of Shido and Mana. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 14:12, July 10, 2014 (UTC) But Elliot knows something, Wescott and Elliot were friends once, for unknown reasons, soon after Wescott created the DEM Industries, Elliot left the side of Wescott and created Ratatoskr, Elliot said the Ratatoskr goal was to stop the enigmatic goal of Wescott, Wescott is maybe wanting to use the powers of the spirits and the divine powers of God to bring some horrible doom, Wescott said he would use to make the Spirits (Demons Kings) to achieve his goal. Well, we will have to wait for the movie and the third season to give continuation, if he really is the first spirit then he will come down even more than he is already in the Moral Event Horizon. Oh, I have the feeling that the mother of Shido is the second spirit that is trapped by Wescott somewhere. When Kurumi helped in the rescue of Tohka, she said she just wanted information of the second spirit, in the last apparition of Kurumi, she wondered where was imprisoned spirit, sure she was referring to the second spirit. He referred to Shido as Takamiya, the real surname of the parents of Shido, he knows all about the past Shido, which proves that possibly knew Wescott parents of the protagonist, or maybe he is the father, the last sentence of the second season Wescott was,'' I do not know anything about Itsuka Shido'', what he meant is that he knows everything about Shido Takamiya, he knows the true history of Shido, Shido said at the beginning of the anime he was abandoned by his parents and adopted by Itsuka family. In the light novel volume 8, Ellen said to Shido that he was alive only by the will of Wescott, if it were not for the desire of Wescott to want Shido alive, Shido was already dead a long time. it increased even more suspect Wescott with Shido life, is a bit like a Harry Potter story. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 22:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC) You're right, however if he is not the first spirit then he's just a simple human, he must know a lot about the Spirits because of the second spirit, he must be studying the second spirit, now that you said, I have the sensation he created the Realizers and Magi-Tech with the studies he has done in the second spirit, however, this still does not explain how he knows Phantom or know everything about the past of Shido, he really is very enigmatic character, the theories about Wescott are divided between two paths. Actually are three, there are also rumors that Wescott is interested in the divine dimensions, he wants to reach the heavens and the divine powers of God, and for this, he must open a door to the dimension of Spirits, in the process he woke up the first spirit, making the first spirit travel between dimensions and cause the first spacequake of the history. Kurumi said that the first spirit that made all other spirits arise in the real world, in other words, the first spirit opened a door between standing between the dimensions, Wescott just woke the first spirit. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 04:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) You have a great point of view my friend, I agree that he's really a monster, but that's what the villains are awesome, they are evil and are hated by the people, this is the grace that are the villains have, but unfortunately we will have to wait for the movie, 3 season, and the rest of the light novel to give continuation to the conversation, many are saying that they prefer Wescott as a human because that would spoil the story, for example would be very bad Shido kiss Wescott, that would really be something quite grotesque which is the famous Yaoi, but they do not think the possibility of an epic final battle. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 01:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I agree, if Wescott is the first spirit then he is immortal or something, he would be a cosmic entity and be near or at the level of the power of God, the being who is able to destroy an entire country in 1 second as the first spirit is made is something very surprising, this would give an epic final battle with the death of Kurumi. I have a sensation that Tohka will die also, the anime may have a similar end of Guilty Crown. Do not say that, the end of that anime was shit, yet with so many loving events happening in the anime, well is likely that Wescott will kill Kurumi, and also we can not forget that Wescott know Phantom and they seem to be fightin one against another, in the light novel volume 9 he seemed to be preparing something big, one of them was the GOETIA and another was referred to the demons kings, if Wescott is a human, he wants to use the demons kings to destroy the laws of the reality, after all there is nothing that justifies his crimes. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 15:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Charismatic & Traitor When he was a charismatic and traitor villain? He was an avowed antagonist since the beginning of the anime. He was a charismatic villain in mass, he betrayed virtually all mankind that he should protect, he ceased to be a good entrepreneur in a global company that protected the human from the Spirits. After discovering a major source of power, he betrayed all his duties, betrayed every country, betray humanity and betrayed the his subordinates themselves, ie, he manipulated and betrayed an entire planet.Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 22:01, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Normal Human Hey man, I formed a theory with more sense, I formulated it is not the first spirit, he is a normal human, I formulated this when he spoke the phrase: That was a letdown. Even when 30 years passed, it looks like the fever that harmed you has not completely healed......then, I won’t go easy on you the next time we meet. I will use the Spirits for my dearest realization. It seems he was already on the earth even before the first spacequake and also he had already created the DEM along with Elliot, he also already knew Elliot and they were friends in the past. Wow, great detective work, then it ends with all our suspicions about him, but either way it still does not explain how he knows Phantom, he can be a normal human, but still there are many things to know about him, he also somehow knows how to make a spirit goes into inverse mode, and it seems he ever seen this transformation before. Yeah, I think he have inversed the second spirit, but not yet, it is too early to claims that he is a human, we'll have to wait for the other episodes, the new season is taking too long. The movie is coming and BD version too, when they arrive we will have much more information. I just hope they do not cancel now, DAL was much more famous than expected. Family Wescott will be the one who will kill Kurumi and he is the brother of Elliot? I realized that they are very similar. The News is running much faster with the movie that is coming. I also thought about that, but it seems that when Elliot left the DEM when Wescott was already the director of the company, and also they said Wescott has 30 years, and Wescott said Elliot left the DEM 30 years ago, I was wondering if it is equal to Major from Hellsing, maybe he is immortal, or he is a robot because he never aged in 30 years. Its sad, but the more we discover about Wescott more far we know what the hell he is. This is true, but as some people said, the theories about him only makes us gets further from the truth. I think both Woodman and Wescott used to be blood brothers, before Woodman learns about Wescott's ambition. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 22:23, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Death There is already some confirmation of his death? Apparently Kochi Tachibana said that Kurumi will die in the process of history, but he gave no details. Desculpa cara, mas ainda nao tem nenhuma informaçao, ate agora ele segue ileso sem ter sofrido qualquer punição. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 14:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Ps: Eu estou falando em Português ja que voce tambem é brasileiro. Wescott's Goal? He never states what kind of goal for his so called "dearest wish", but I do believe his goal is rewrite the reality with Spirits' power according to his own image and rule it with himself as a god. A god of evil, to be precise. What do you think about it? Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 21:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) You have a good point, however, is too early to say this, I've seen many villains who tried to do the same as him. For example Tokoyogi Aya, she wanted to rewrite the world according to her wish, while Isaac wants to rewrite the world according to his image, but he want to become a God being a human? I believe he wants more than to make the world according to his own image. There are only two options which he really wants to become: #He wants to become a god of the new world, the world that will be the image according to his own and according to his desire. (but the question is how he wants to become a god being human). #He does not want to become a god, but he want to make the world into pure chaos, terror, panic, and among others a Card Carrying Villain likes. He just want to watch the world burn while he had fun with it. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 23:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Judging from second point, I'm agree with you. Maybe he doesn't want to become a god, despite his god complex. But it seems he wants to spread the seeds of terror, hatred, chaos and destruction with Spirits' power. Speaking of that, he also reminds me with Tousei Kaneshiro from Garo: Yami o Terasu mono, both of them are normal humans using supernatural power for their own purpose, both are skilled manipulator, as well both relying other people to do their dirty work in their respective series. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 02:18, November 16, 2014 (UTC) It's kinda funny, but I think he uses the word "rewrite" to replace the word "cataclysm". He reminds me more of the Major from Hellsing, since both want to transform the world into chaos just for fun and pleasure and they did all without moving a finger. Have you ever read the DAL fanfic Rising?, if you do not read, you should read. It is magnificent and sad at the same time, the fanfic Westcott appeared to be true omnicidal maniac. May be just a fanfic, but I think this fanfic was the best way to know what was is his true goal. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 02:38, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I just read the fanfic. So yeah, he just another monster who spreading terror not because for revenge or money, but for fun and self satisfication. He doing it just because he can. He doesn't above to hurting children, raping women, killing youngsters, and disposing his loyal followers like a pawn, as well he doesn't above to blackmail his victims. While every arc focuses about Spirit of the story, it's getting worse when he and his loyal attack hounds (especially Ellen) try to interfere. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 03:34, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I hate to say it, but in my opinion, was Westcott who is doing the story gets interesting. Since he came, he opened the door to a new age in DAL, the story started to get darker past that involved a large part of the characters. Sorry to say this, but many people also agree that the harem comedy in DAL is getting kind of boring. It was time for some vile villain as the devil appears in the story and makes it more interesting. That's why Westcott is my favorite villain in the wiki, it was he who threw DAL into the abyss and transformed the story darker. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 13:34, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Some people said he's interesting, some people said he's despicable and completely rotten to the core. Having said that, he's responsible to make the story more interesting. Also, I wonder if he's being evil since childhood. Remember Johann Liebert from manga Monster? Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 22:23, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I do not think he is vile since his childhood, after all there is not ANY normal human who was born evil, only at some point in his history he will become a villain. Everyting starts at the beginning as a hero, or at least as nothing. Yes I already watched the Monster serie, Johan surely is a "monster." What scares me most in him is his favorite story. *The little boy devouring everybody* Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 02:19, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Or, he used to be successful person prior to his corruption. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 22:04, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Good point, I already thought of that too. My teory was that "Westcott was once a hero who founded the DEM along with Elliot to change the world, however, Westcott discovered the powers of reverse spirits (possibly studying the Second Spirit) and was obsessed with great power and he corrupted himself by his own greed for power, and Elliot discovered the goals of Westcott and left the DEM." I believe that the story of them was like this. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 22:16, November 17, 2014 (UTC) And probably he used to be sworn brothers with Woodman, until he become corrupted. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 19:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, for now we have to wait for volume 12, I hope Kochi Tachibana focus more Westcott at this time because the story is only focusing on spirits and is leaving many questions about the humans. I got the impression that Ellen and Karen will the main characters in the next novel, while Elliot and Westcott will appear only once in the end of the franchise. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 23:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Rapist? During Miku Truth arc, he said he wants to make Tohka despair by cold-blooded torture. And one of them is rape. But in the end, it doesn't happen. That makes me wonder if he do the same thing towards his female subordinates (except Ellen), especially those who failed to carry their duties.Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 20:03, November 24, 2014 (UTC) He is already marked as rapist because he can do that without a tinge of regret. Some people in TvTropes could consider him as "Mind Rapist". Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 21:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC) And that's including physical rape: tainting woman's dignity. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 22:01, November 24, 2014 (UTC) There is a theory that may Ellen was brainwashed like others Wizards and also there is a theory among the officials of the DEM that Ellen is Westcott mistress, if these two are correct then Isaac is really a rapist, after all this Ellen is brainwashed and her mind is not correct. But nothing has been confirmed, but in my opinion, Ellen is really brainwashed. For some reason, I have the impression that she will redeem herself at the end and joins Ratatoskr against another evil force, as Westcott. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 23:26, November 24, 2014 (UTC) But having said that, I believe he'll do the same thing towards other female subordinates, as well towards childrens. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 01:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Possibly in the future there may be Wizards with the same thought of Ratatoskr, perhaps he will perform some kind of sexual torture as punishment. I believe Westcott is depraved soul who will die as villain, after all when someone is a nihilist it is impossible to go back, since he does not value for his life. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 02:00, November 28, 2014 (UTC) And even the author shows his Freudian excuse of sorts, nothing those excuses can justified what he done. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 03:54, November 28, 2014 (UTC) "Pelham" His correct name is Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. I know "Wescott" was a fan made name created by Bakatsuki, but the "Pelham" would not be the correct? We already had conflicts over how to pronounce his name, especially with the "Westcott", once everyone thought was "Wescott" because the name seemed to have been translated completely the Japanese. I tried to warn about that his name is incorrect in Date A Live Wiki, but they do not hear me and left a fan-made name as the name of the page (it really made me angry as well). About "Pelham" I chose "Peram," the reason I chose this name because the "Pelham" and the "Peram" have the same pronunciation in Japanese, the name "Pelham" is the pronounce of his name the Japanese Romanji, that is Peramu. In other words, it's up to us to decide what "PE-" we will use. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 02:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, now I get it, I thought "Pelham" was the real name, and "Pelham" was the actual translation of Kadokawa. Isaac Westcott disappeared from reality and is finally dead? In volume 12, Shido changed the reality and changed the timeline, and this caused many changes in the new timeline. So far, it is assumed that Isaac Westcott has lost his memories or has disappeared from reality when it happened. Then he is finally dead? Meta Alpha Kronos (talk) 17:29, January 26, 2015 (UTC) We do not know what happened to him in the new timeline but we can say that he is presumed dead. Prime Shockwave and I had a conversation a few weeks ago about this, his response was this: - "Some people say that Isaac Westcott will do nothing in the new Timeline, but I find it completely impossible. There are many things we do not know about him, for example: Why he knew Shido's past? What is the relation him with the death of 150 million people and the destruction of Eurasia? How he knows Phantom? What is his relationship with Shido's parents? Why he imprisioned the Second Spirit somewhere in the world? How he discovered how to create Magi-tech (Realizers) after the First Spacequake? What happened 30 years ago to Elliot Woodman leave Isaac Westcott's side and form the Ratatoskr to prevent the his insane goals? It is completely impossible Kouchi Tachibana have ended his arc with the so many questions about him.". I have to agree with Prime, that's make no sense, he simply does horrible atrocities and disappears like this? And there are so many questions about him, the only thing that all viewers expect is that when he comes back, he will return more vile than he already was before. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 17:39, January 26, 2015 (UTC) In my guess he is not dead, but I think he lost all the memories he had of Shido in the new timeline. I assume he is still active but is really good let his status as presumed dead. Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 17:53, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Then he just lost his memories that he had about Shido's past? Meta Alpha Kronos (talk) 14:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) This is the only option about his fate. It's too early to remove him from the story. This event also changed his memories about Origami, the Origami's history in the new timeline is this: - In Volume 11, Shido used Kurumi's twelfth bullet to travel back in time to 5 years ago and successfully prevented the deaths of Origami's parents. However, this would cause Shido to be hit by the laser of shining light instead. Seeing someone (seemingly) sacrifice himself to prevent her parents from being killed by a spirit, Origami felt powerless and vowed to never let someone die to protect her again, wanting to protect others instead. Because of this Origami would still end up joining the AST, but this time not for revenge but in order to protect others. Unfortunately, Origami's parents would still end up dying, this time during a traffic accident, a year later (4 years ago). At some point, the Spirit powers and memories from the Origami from the old timeline would transfer to her. However, in order to prevent her mind from breaking, Origami would end up gaining a split personality, the one normally in control being the Origami of the new timeline and the Origami from the old timeline becoming the personality of her inverse form. Whenever Origami sensed Spirit mana, she would transform into her inverse form and end up fighting the spirit whom the Spirit mana belonged to, which would often also bring her in conflict with the AST and DEM as well. Because of this she would often transform into her inverse form during her missions as an AST member, but from all Origami and the AST knew she was only blacking out and it was never discovered why. As a result of this, along with the fact the she had also began to question if the Spirits are truly evil, Origami would end up leaving the AST and transfer to Raizen High School shortly after Shido returned to this new timeline. Proving that the new timeline, Origami never become a Wizard, and because of that Isaac Westcott never met Origami in the future. However, there are characters recall the original timeline but so far its only people those closest with Shido. If Isaac Westcott remember the old timeline, then means that in fact he has a big involvement in Shido's past.Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 14:27, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Sir Isaac is... GOD? How about this? Consider the evidence: *He seems to be ageless, as if he has eternal youth *He has existed since before the first quake *He is already the director of Deus Ex Machina, much like how God is the director of Heaven *Their name means "God from the Machine" *He seems to conform to most Western depictions of God (white hair, Caucasian looking) *He has good leadership skills (one would expect this from a God) *The Spirits were summoned by Sir Isaac. Coincidence? Maybe they were NOT summoned, maybe he awoke them or ordered their arrival. *He likes seeing the true forms of the angels, their inverse forms, as if he is comparing their two natures *He can brainwash people *The name Isaac is Jewish, "laughter." The name "Peram" seems Indian. The name "Westcott" is Briitsh, which is all three nations on Earth, Middle East, Asia and Europe. *He could be a version of the Maltheistic view of God, a sadistic deity with plans for humanity's destruction. This said, Sir Isaac wants to remake Earth in his image. Much like God plans after Lucifer is defeated. I don't mean to offend anyone but consider this possibility? LawEnforcementCombustion (talk) 20:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) He is not God, if he was a God, he would have destroyed mankind with his own hands a long time ago. *He only brainwash people with realizer (a piece of tecnology) *Many of the characters in DAL have their names derived from many religion, culture or country, Isaac Westcott also is no exception *The Spirits were summoned by Sir Isaac - probably, but nothing is confirmed *Their name means "God from the Machine - This name was given only by human fanatics who considered themselves gods of technology, was this name that the DEM was founded *He seems to be ageless, as if he has eternal youth - he has a realizer inside his body to stay young Actually he wants to BECOME god using the Inverse Sephira Crystal of the Spirits' Inverse Form. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 22:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes, maybe I'm wrong, but he wants to cut off the head of the Spirits's Inverse Form to take the Inverse Sephira Crystal and put it in himself, and thus becomes an being near to God. Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 01:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Not confirmed, but Isaac Westcott is the largest suspected in summoned the Spirits. Elliot left Isaac side 30 years ago for something terrible, it was probably this incident. PERHAPS, he wants to BECOME god. DestroyerSubjugator90 (talk) 21:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Possibly being brainwashed? As much as despicable he is, there's a possibility he was brainwashed. Probably someone, or even something who responsible making him a monster like this. If you look at his eyes carefully, they look pretty dull and lifeless. Generally speaking, these eyes usually potrayed the person him/herself being brainwashed, sad, and even tortured. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 01:09, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Here's the answer that invalidate this theory: *Jessica Bailey, and several other Wizards who attacked the Tenou Event were brainwashed (especially Jessica), but her eyes were perfectly ''normal: *Mana was brainwashed, but her eyes were ''perfectly normal: Yeah, read this theory in DAL wiki, but...how can I say this...it's just a "fan-theory". Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 01:16, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm aware if my theory is wrong, but there is something than mind control which makes those DEM Wizards become psychopathic mercenaries(except Mana). Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 01:58, February 16, 2015 (UTC) In fact, all the Wizards are brainwashed in "equal forms", the brainwash that is used to make the Wizards show ABSOLUTE loyalty to Isaac Westcott, and because of that, many of these Wizards are willing to do inhuman acts just please Westcott. Mana is another type of case, she was brainwashed like the others, however, she doesn't showed that "fanatical loyalty" like the other Wizards. She was saved by Shido, it is clearly seen in the novel ''Mana Mission; ''even when she was brainwashed she showed more interest in find her brother instead in being so loyal to Isaac. Mana was just serving the Isaac because the DEM gave a home for her. This is also seen in the Mana and Jessica final fight, before Mana give the final attack in Jessica she said: ''If I had taken a wrong step, I also would have....she probably said that if she had followed the same path as the other Wizards, she would have also fallen into that cruel fate as Jessica. Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 02:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Only time will tell us the truth, but I personally think that this fan-theory is very poorly made. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 17:00, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Poorly made, yes. But who knows, this is become another plot twist if Westcott is actually a puppet king. Harukaze Kawaguchi (talk) 01:54, February 19, 2015 (UTC) 2 Isaac Westcott! I thought about it just now. When Shido altered the time line, Westcott from the first time line has been eradicated, and a new Isaac Westcott was born in the new time line. With that in mind, there should be 2 Westcott? TheVileShadow Man (talk) 00:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Maybe, but so will happen if the new Westcott from the new timeline has changed his personality. Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 14:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Is Date A Live really famous? Why do people on this wiki and the Heroes wiki treat Date A Live like it's in the same league as Inuyasha, DBZ, Fullmetal Alchemist, Attack on Titan, Bleach, Fairy Tail etc.? Very few people outside these wikis have even heard of it and yet the Trivia describes it as famous. Can someone help me out?Joe Devaney (talk) 09:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Does it really matter?...... Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 14:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Kurumi was the best 2013 anime girl, Isaac was the most detestable 2014. If Date A Live pages are famous in this Wiki and in Heroes Wiki this is a problem to you? People who watched this franchise loved it because of the content of romance, supernatural, harem and comedy. Date A Live is just loved, that why DAL pages are one of the most famous in the Villains Wiki and Heroes Wiki. As Prime Shockwave answered above: ''Does it really matter'? Meta Alpha Kronos (talk) 14:33, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I just think it's confusing. Date A LIve certainly isn't that famous outside these wikis so I don't think they should treat it like some kind of religion. That's just favourtitism. Oh, and please, Mikasa kicks Kurumi's ass anyday.Joe Devaney (talk) 19:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC)